


Honey

by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance (sublimeWaves)



Series: 25 Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Honey, Mind Honey, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeWaves/pseuds/OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux receives an assignment to bring in something that is the shade of his blood.  Sollux wonders if the adults think he is two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Honey – n., a sweet, sticky, yellowish-brown fluid made by bees

Sollux was three sweeps old when he started his daily school fed hours.  Every other blood started later than three sweeps but none of them had psionics that were already developing.  It made Sollux envious when his so called friends teased him about having to go to school, but not enough for him to ever want to give up his powers.

It was dull and boring as he sat in a room of yellow bloods as they learned about troll society from the projection device. By the age of four he slept though the classes or used his computer during its entirety.  He never did the mandatory work or paid attention, but he aced all of the tests so no one cared what he did, at least anyone that mattered. 

His classmates were immature, boring, and full of shit.  All they did was practice their psionics and talk about how when they grew up they would be batteries for the troll ships.  They made is sound so _appealing_.  Fuelling the ships that transported the rest of their people around the universe, _so_ much fun!  They stared at him when he said that it could and probably would be torture.  It was the truth, one that his classmates chose to ignore.  Let them live in their dreams and not reality, at least he had _friends_ in reality (or at least cyber reality).

One day they received an assignment to find an object that reminded them of their blood.  Sollux guessed that the adults must think that they were two?  The guidelines suggested to stick to yellow liquids. 

Other than piss and liquid chlorine.  Sollux was out of options.  More than half his shitmates would be stupid enough to bring piss like the fucking dumb butts that they were.  Maybe they deserved the insult ’piss bloods’. 

Sollux sat at home and thought.  His lusus had no idea.  Both heads shook ‘no’, which was weird because what one didn’t know the other usually did. 

His bees flew around his room and he wished he could bring his bees instead.  That would be so much cooler.  That is when he noticed the honey and his lips curled up into a great big smile.  

Now he didn’t have to go on Trollian and ask his friends some embarrassing question.  It was a good thought, too, as some of his friends who had now started to attend mandatory hours apparently got the same assignment.  Sollux thought yellow was hard… then he tried teal and rust.  He helped his friends though snarky comments that didn’t actually help and bottled some of the honey with a couple of bees in a jar with a couple of holes at the top and called it a day. 

The next day held a small surprise.  Not _all_ of his classmates brought piss.  One brought disgusting yellow snot.  Two were not as stupid, one bringing yellow printer ink and the other a powdered drink.  Sollux reminded himself to pair himself up with them during the next group project. 

When Sollux brought his honey out of his bag everyone laughed.  They asked him if they should stab him so that he actually knows what the color of his blood was.  They asked if he secretly wanted to be a brownblood.  The boy retaliated by saying that at least he didn’t bring bottled piss.  His classmates grew angry and as soon as mandatory hours were done they cornered him outside. 

Sollux made a spectacular effort, but was overpowered by so many weak psionics and was forced down onto his knees and was made to open his mouth.  Slowly, due to honey’s high viscosity, they forced his mouth open and drowned him in honey and a few bees.  Its sweetness shocked Sollux who struggled against the grips of his classmates.  After it was done, Sollux stood and tried to walk away, only to vomit his guts out.  Some of the stingers and stung him and it hurt like nothing else.    

Something in this mind then clicked, or broke, or _something_ , because the next thing he knew there were electric sparks coming out of his eyes and he wasn’t able to control them.  The pissbloods were still standing around, laughing at the failed (at least they thought it was a failure, but Sollux didn’t really know what was going on at the moment) attempt at retaliation.

In that moment, Sollux felt so much anger and humiliation.  He rose to his feet and looked at his tormenters’ faces before releasing every bit of energy he had into an electric blast.  The impact was blinding and Sollux himself was catapulted back from the waves of the impact.

He doesn’t remember much after that.

There are snippets of yellow blood, destroyed building, and getting his ass out of there before anyone could collect their thoughts.  Then, there is an attempt at flying to his communal hive, but he crashed due to his lack of energy left.  Lastly, he remembers being back at his hive, after staggering around, at least he guesses that is what happens.

His memory goes black after that.

Sollux wakes up to his Trollian going crazy and him on the ground next to his computer.  Everyone had heard that a rogue yellow blood had freaked out and basically fucked everyone up during mandatory hours and if it wasn’t for some of the more grown up psionics someone would have died.

At that, Sollux laughs.  It’s racks his body hard enough that some of the scratches and bruises on his body bleed open.  He tells his friends, the ones he cares about at least, that he is fine.  He then asks Aradia to do some analysis for him about his bees and their honey.

Recognizing the time, he goes to his lusus, not even bothering to clean up.  His lusus thrashes about at the sight of its charge, broken and beat up.  It almost breaks the chains at the sight and goes in to pick up Sollux. 

At this point, Sollux doesn’t give a damn.  He’s tired and worn out and wants to sleep for a million hours and never go to mandatory hours again.  Maybe someone will appreciate his powers and let him skip the rest of them that is if they didn’t already decide to cull him.

As his lusus picks him up and squishes him into a hug, Sollux can’t really find time to care about anything else.


End file.
